User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - GanBARU! Sun Dragons!
Hello hello, come one come all, as we step into the era of Buddyfight Triple D, and for me, a new decklist series that I have planned to make into a daily series. No seriously. (keyword: Planned) The purpose of this series is to not only give my insight on how you can build certain decks, but also to give new players some a chance to easily integrate them into the game, be it competitive or casual play. I know this kinda encourages netdecking, but I like to share ideas, and if this series can give new players some valuable info and insight to how to use certain cards, then I will be satisfied. Also, feel free to ask questions regarding why I made certain choices instead of something else. For example: If I build a deck for Dragon World and I chose to pick Extreme Sword Dragon, ask me why I did not pick Drum Bunker Dragon and I will try to explain to you. Now then, let us move onto the first decklist: A Bal Dragon Rush Deck ...No, I am serious! And here we are at last. Bal Dragon is an extremely offensive deck that can completely end your opponent in 2 turns, if they are not careful with how they deal with your monsters and/or attacks in general. One thing I noticed though, was that a lot of the better Sun Dragons do eat a lot of gauge, and the Bal cards themselves are taking most of the blame for this due to the combo plays. So I decided to make this deck more friendly on the gauge. If you want to go all-out, remove some or all copies of Baby Bal, and max out Flamewing. Seriously, this deck is insane with the gauge usage... Which is why Heat Dagger Dragon and Flarefang Dragon are so important to use in this deck! Heat Dagger gives you and extra gauge when called and you have an Item equipped, while Flarefang gives you a gauge and an extra draw if you have another Sun Dragon when he is called (this counts Items as well. Remember this!) But running so many 1 Crit monsters seems to offset the idea that this is a Rush deck, does it not? Yes, I am well aware of this. However, this is why you must remember that sometimes you want to use your monsters as spells. Call them just to get the benefit of their abilities in other words. This is kinda how you want to use Flarefang, then send him to the drop to make room for either Mera Blade and his 3 Criticals of destruction, Meramera Blade and his ability to blow up things at the cost of nothing more than 1 life, or Flamewing and his obvious Double Attack to really lay the hurt on your opponent. Or, on the alternative route, we have the evil Bal Dragon Rush Combo. You make sure that you have Balknuckle equipped, either Bal Dragon or Birth! Bal Dragon on the field, and any other monster you might want on the side. If you have enough gauge...this combo will destroy lifes. Balknuckle swings by itself for 2 damage, Bal or Baby Bal swings for 3 or 2 respectively, then your remaining monster can swing for whatever crit that has. Then you go to final phase and make your opponent's face cave in when you call Bal Burst Smasher and swing at them for 5 damage that can not be nulled! (Can be reduced however). This usually will result in you winning the game if the attacks went through (swinging with Bal for a Penetrate first might be key). And we also included the lesser known Superior Buddy which is a Set Spell that will give our Buddy Monster Penetrate...and who is our Buddy Monster? Bal Burst Smasher. Swinging with a 5 Crit Penetrate that cant be stopped by an attack nullifier. Insane. Other spells include The 4 copies of Blue Dragon Shield, which is staple. Sun Dragon Shield at 4, which should be staple for Sun Dragons. Chose not to run Green Dragon Shield, because sometimes you dont want too many shields and I felt the deck had enough. Steel Wrist of the Sun is our anti-center Death Grip, which just helps us against other open-center decks. Hillarious. And then Blessing of the Sun, because 3 gauge from one spell is good stuff. Also the backup weapon is Burning Sun. A potential 3 Crit Item never hurts either. All is saddly not well for this deck, however. Or should I say: The english version of the deck. As of this moment of writing this article, we have no confirmed way of getting Heat Dagger Dragon, ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT CARDS, or Meramera Blade Dragon. This is a huge issue not for just this deck, but Sun Dragon decks in general. Too make up for this, I advice players to run fewer of the gauge intensive cards in this deck. For example, switch out Flamewing and Meramera with Burst Dash Dragon, Fire Claw Dragon or Sol Armor Dragon, which are good replacements. Heat Dagger can be replaced by Sun Booster Dragon or some of the other Size 0s if you would rather want that, and if you do, you can let some of the S2s be replaced by the S3 Scorching Cavalry Dragon, Second Helios, which is actually a really good card! Now, there is also this little issue with how easy it would be for new players to build this deck. I have taken this into consideration, and I have actually managed to set up a more "Budget/Kid Friendly" version of the deck, using as little of the foiled cards as possible, and to make the deck easier/cheaper to make, while still being good enough to actually use seriously. Since most kids will surely have problems getting 2 copies of the same deck, because parents often will not buy another copy of something they already have, you are a bit at a disadvantage with only 2 copies of Sun Dragon Shield and Mera Blade. But if you do manage to snatch up the extra copies, feel free to switch out Spark Edge Dragon for more Mera Blades, and you chose what to replace for the Sun Dragon Shield. My pick is the Green Dragon Shield. I was going to include Flarefang, but I see that with so few Gauge intensive cards, this deck fares better, especially since we run Bal Grand Strike instead. Feel free to switch these out with copies of Bal Burst Smasher that you might pull from your packs. We still made sure to make the most out of the Bal Combo, and you need the Balknuckle for this. Burning Sun you can replace with Sun Sword, Daylight if you cant afford more of that. Also only 2 Blue Dragon Shields, because this card might still be very expensive. Just trying to look out for you when making this deck. The deck basicly functions the same way, just without Superior Buddy and the extreme levels of field control and rush that Sun Dragons have, but still keeps a decent level of that power up in the face of the opponent. But that was all I had for now. I feel like we are off to a good start with this, and I have to say that the Bal Dragon deck is really something I did not think I would like the concept of. I was wrong. Dead heck wrong on that, infact. Sun Dragons looks like they are going to be a destructive force to reckon with, and their support is just going to keep coming, which I am actually okay with for once. Dragon World, you can hog some support spotlight if it means it goes to Sun Dragons for now. But take it a little bit easy. I mean, Raging Spirits did not hog the support, and they are looking amazing right now. And with that said, I am going to end this article on a high note~ We are just getting started, so let our journey through Triple D officially begin. Peace out~ Category:Blog posts